Kyoya's Worst Holiday
by m1st
Summary: Kyoya has been feeling strange lately. He doesn't know why, but he feels that it has something to do with the host club and his friends. Actually, just one of them. And if that wasn't enough Tamaki suggests another horrible idea. Will it drive Kyoya completely crazy or will it make him realize what's been going on with him? Well, I still have no idea myself…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyoya was sitting alone by the table in the music room. As soon as the classes were finished he just hurried there even though there was still time before their usual meeting time for opening the club for the day. Actually he's been doing that a lot lately. Why? He had no idea. He told the others that he was coming here early to work on their new club homepage, but actually he would just sit and do nothing. He felt that something changed and being in a club wasn't the same as before, but he just couldn't grasp what it was. He pushed all of these thoughts away and looked at his phone to check the time.

'Great. I still have more than thirty minutes until these imbeciles show up.'-he thought and smiled to himself.

But his happiness didn't last that long. Because it haven't been more than five minutes and he heard the footsteps outside in the corridor.

'Who could it be? No one comes to this part of the building and it's still too early for anyone to show up for the club.'-he wondered.

So he silently went to the door ant turned his head to the side so he could hear what is happening on the other side. At first he heard fast steps, which soon turned into running and by the time that someone was right outside his door and Kyoya heard a scream:

'Mommy I just had the most wonderful idea!'

It was too late for Kyoya to step aside from the door. It flung open so fast that he got hit in the head and fell to the ground. Even his glasses flew off of his face and bumped somewhere on the ground.

'OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just hit you with the door, mommy! Please don't think of this as violence in the family. What I'm going to do if you'll decide to divorce me?! I can't be a single father to our four kids!' - Like always Tamaki started turning everything into a family drama.

'I'm fine you idiot, just help me find my glasses.' – Kyoya said with a less anger than he expected.

And as Tamaki started flailing around and looking for his glasses, overreacting as always and still saying something like "mommy shouldn't be angry on him, because it was Kyoya's fault for standing so close to the door. Kyoya caught himself smiling. If this would have happened just a few months ago he would have been so angry, he would have probably screamed at Tamaki and called him a moron, but not today. He didn't scream and he wasn't angry. No, it was much worse, at least for him. He was smiling at Tamaki. He never did that. Kyoya would probably have started panicking with all these thoughts, but Tamaki has finally found his glasses. He looked really happy with himself at that moment.

'Mooommy!' -blond screamed louder that it was necessary. 'Look I found them! I'm so good at finding things. Maybe I should become Sherlock Holmes. Oh and of course you would be Doctor Watson! Wouldn't that be so much fun?'

At yet he's acting crazy again thought Kyoya and added:

'Says a person who just looked for my glasses under the carpet. I don't even want to think about you solving murders. –Kyoya said with a mocking grin.

'Oh, mommy, you're always so negative. You should be more like me. You know, kids may feel bad because of your horrible mood all the time'-Tamaki looked really worried.

'I deserve to be in a bad mood, I just got hit in a head with a door!'-the older tried to look angry, but today just wasn't an easy day for that.

'Yeah.. yeah.. Anyways here, take your glasses. They didn't even crack.' –Tamaki handed them to the other boy.

Kyoya inspected his glasses from all the angles to make sure it really wasn't broken like Tamaki said. He didn't trust the crazy blond. After making sure his glasses were really fine, he cleaned the lenses and put them back on.

'You know, mommy, I think you look really good without your glasses on, but I guess you look good even with them on, it's what makes you yourself.' –Tamaki smiled.

And here it was, that strange feeling again, Kyoya had no idea what it was. But it had something to do with Tamaki. He was short of things to say for a moment, but then the boy took a deep breath and pushed everything away. He knew he had to say something, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his head to change the subject completely.

'So what was that wonderful idea of yours that you had to run here like a crazy maniac, Tamaki?' –Kyoya tried to sound at least a bit interested.

'Oh, I completely forgot, mommy! I planned a family trip. It's going to be so much fun!'-blond was so excited, that he almost started jumping around.

And Kyoya just stood there, thinking, that this was just the beginning of his personal nightmare. At that moment he only wished to go ant bang his head at that door again and blame Tamaki for being an abusive husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'You did what?!' – Kyoya stared dumbfounded at the crazy blond. He looked really determined about this idea.

'Oh come on, it's going to be great! I got matching scarves and hats for all of us. People at the skiing resort are going to be so jealous of our matching outfits. We'll be the most awesome family there!- Tamaki was now getting dangerously exited.

Now Kyoya was really scared. He could already imagine all of the horrors, which he would have to face if this trip happened. He needed to get rid of this idea from the blonds head somehow. Easier said, than done…

'Wait. What? You're joking, right? Skiing resort? Last time I checked you can't ski and you hate being cold.' The boy stopped talking for a moment to think and then added:

'And I would never wear anything matching with you, moron.'– then Kyoya started wandering if this time his friend got completely insane.

'But Kyoya, I saw a show on TV where they talked about this resort, they said it's perfect for families with small kids and besides they have people there to teach you how to ski or whatever you have to do there.'– it looked like blond wasn't going to give up on this idea.

The other just looked at him a little surprised and said nothing. It has been a really long time since Tamaki called Kyoya by his real name. At first he used to be so angry and ignore the idiot when he called him ''mommy". Once he even hid Tamaki's beloved teddy bear and threatened to not give it back until the younger stops calling him like that. But of course that didn't last long and Kyoya had to give up, because Tamaki got so sad and locked himself in a closet. He even refused to participate in club activities. So, Kyoya, being smart and responsible person had to give up that idea. But then, with the time he got used to being called "mommy". Yes, he still didn't like that and it still annoyed him, but after he got to know Tamaki a little better and realized why blond likes this family stuff so much, he just let him play this game. So now when Kyoya heard his real name it startled him a little. He didn't know how to react. But then finally he shook his head said:

'Sorry Tamaki, I'm not going this time. There's no benefit for me in going on this holiday.'– boy said harshly.

And then he saw these sad and disappointed eyes, which made Kyoya regret his words immediately. He wanted to say something, but the doors flung open again and Kyoya's hand went straight to his head, dreading that the incident from before wouldn't repeat again. Of course it was a little stupid to do, because the boy stood at least five meters away from them. He immediately realized it and tried to pretend he was scratching his head. But unfortunately the twins had to notice it.

'What's wrong with you two?'- Kaoru said laughing.

'One of you looks mortified by the door like it's some kind of torture device and the other just looks like drowning in pain and sorrow as if he popped out of one of those cheesy dramas.'– Hikaru added clearly proud of himself for this remark.

'Yeah, I mean our boss acting this way isn't a surprise, but I thought at least you were normal, Kyoya.'– Kaoru made a mocking grin.

'Kids, don't be scared!' – Suddenly Tamaki jumped out of his seat. 'It's actually, my fault, I hit your mommy with the door. But it was definitely an accident! Please don't think that we're fighting. Your mommy and daddy really love each other!'– and Tamaki was back to his usual behavior.

'Was it really an accident?' I mean, even if it was… I if would be in Kyoya's place I would really want to divorce you.'– Hikaru started teasing.

Of course poor Tamaki took everything way too seriously…

'How can you even say that. Mommy really likes your daddy. I mean look at me. No, I mean first go to the right a bit ant then tilt your head up just a bit around thirty six and a half degrees and look at me then. I figured out this is the best angle for other people to look at me. So… Wait, what was I talking about?'- Tamaki looked confused for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows.

'Oh yes, so there's no way your mommy would divorce me. And…

'Can someone just shut him up, I think I have a headache from all of this.' – Kyoya interrupted with a haggard voice.

Blond looked angrily at Kyoya for a second and wanted to say something again, but then Kaoru spoke up:

'I feel like this is going to cause even more drama in our family, but Honey senpai and Mori senpai asked us to tell you guys, that they're busy with school, so you have to give them a few weeks off, because they need to study.'– the twin explained calmly.

'But what about the family holiday?!' – Tamaki remembered the reason why he was sad just a while ago and made an exaggerated sad face.

'What family holiday?' – both of twins asked in a chorus. Everyone was already used to them speaking together.

And then it started again - Tamaki talking about the skiing resort and about the scarves and something else. This time Tamaki was actually jumping around. Kyoya tried to block everything out, he was too tired to listen to all of this again and his head really hurt. Maybe he got a concussion or something… He wanted to go home.

While the oldest one wasn't listening three other imbeciles, like Kyoya liked to call them, came up with a decision.

'We're still going to the holiday.'– Tamaki announced happily. 'Even if Honey sempai and Mori sempai can't come with us. We're taking just our younger children this time. I mean they said on the TV that it's for families with small kids.'– Tamaki said exited.

'That's great and all, but I'm still not going.'- Kyoya sighed tired.

'I think this holiday is a wonderful idea, I mean it looks like you two have been fighting recently and holidays like this are really good for recovering your relationship.'– Kaoru explained.

'Besides we have a suggestion, which you won't be able to deny.'– Kaouru made an evil grin and started laughing like a maniac.

Seriously, what is wrong with all of them today, their acting even crazier than usual – and then Kyoya's train of thought was interrupted again.

Yes, we do. – said blond. If you go on this family holiday, we'll give you a two week holiday after we come back. Since our oldest members won't also be here for two weeks I guess you can have some free time too. – Tamaki finished and smiled. He looked strangely calm now.

Kyoya looked surprised. Two weeks away from them would be heaven. He could just rest in peace and quiet without these crazy people running around. Maybe he could even think about this strange feeling he got when he was near them, near Tamaki. He was too tired to keep arguing. What's the worst that can happen? The boy considered for a second and finally said:

'Fine, but no scarves or hats or anything matching! Do you understand, Tamaki? And also…

And then he was cut off by the scream of happiness by crazy blond:

'Get ready! This Friday we're leaving for a family holiday, my dears!'


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday evening. Kyoya had just finished packing his suitcase and now he was checking if he had everything on the list.

Yes, he made a packing list. Some people might think it is stupid and unnecessary, but the boy liked to keep everything organized. Kyoya hated chaos, so he did everything to avoid it. But that was kind of funny, because he was in a Host Club and all of his friends there were completely deranged. They only cause trouble for him. Like the reason why Kyoya is packing right now, was because of the blond and two evil twins. They basically blackmailed him into going on this a stupid holiday in the first place.

After a while, when Kyoya finally finished checking the list, he smiled to himself. Everything seemed to be neatly packed. At least this made him a bit happier. It was still early, but he had nothing else to do and decided to go to bed. Besides, Kyoya needed some good rest before this horrible holiday begins.

He was almost asleep when something started ringing. It took a moment for Kyoya to comprehend that it was his phone.

"Great. I should have put it on silent"- he murmured with a sleepy voice.

The boy reached out and grabbed the phone from the nightstand near his bed. Big, bright letters were spelling "Tamaki" on the screen. Kyoya considered for a moment. He wanted to ignore blonds call, but he knew the idiot well enough to realize, that he's going to keep calling until someone picks up. So Kyoya simply sighed and put the phone to his hear.

"It would better be something important, Tamaki."- the older spat out.

"Of course it is important, MOMMY! Would I ever call you without an important reason?"- Tamaki was all rainbows and unicorns again.

"Actually I can't even remember if you ever called me to say anything relevant. It's usually something dumb and has nothing to do with me… Like the time when you called to ask what color underwear to wear, because you couldn't decide by yourself…?"- Kyoya frowned clearly traumatized by this memory.

"But Mommy, that was important! I can't just go wearing some random underwear."- the younger said completely serious.

"Sure it was…"- the other said ironically. "So what do you want this time?"- It looked like Kyoya gave up trying to prove his point. Proving something to Tamaki was like talking to a deaf person.

"Thank you."- two simple and short words reached Kyoya.

"For what? I didn't do anything."- he sounded very surprised.

"You did. I'm not that stupid, I know you don't want to go on this holiday. But you still are."- Tamaki paused for a second. "It is really important for me, so I just wanted to thank you."- he talked slower than usual.

Kyoya was silent, he had no idea what to say. Tamaki was rarely this serious. Even his voice sounded different than usual. It made the older question what was really happening inside his friends head. At moments like this Kyoya wondered if it was more to Tamaki than he let on. That maybe all this crazy behavior was just some kind of act, a need to hide from other people.

Silence did not last and Tamaki spoke up again:

"Anyways, that's all. Guess I'll see you tomorrow."- the voice now was almost back to its usual, but not fully and Kyoya could still notice it.

"Yeah, you should really stop bothering me, idiot."- but there was no anger in the older's voice this time.

"I know, I'm sorry. Goodnight, Kyoya."- blond was almost whispering.

"Goodnight, Tamaki."- And in a few minutes after the phone call ended the boy was sound asleep.

Before even 6 AM they were already in a bus station. Kyoya was casually sending death stares Tamaki's way for making him wake up so early. Even twins were more silent than usual. They seemed to have no energy to joke around or come up with anything evil. That was probably the only good thing about this morning in Kyoya's opinion.

After giving the luggage away, they all got on a bus. It was crowded with people and everyone around were talking. It was way too loud for Kyoya. How was he supposed to endure six hours of this? To make it even worse there were not enough free seats, so he had to sit near Tamaki. Like always, he was talking without a rest and like most of the time Kyoya was not listening. Maybe it wasn't too late to fake a concussion…? It was only a few days ago when he got hit in a head. But sadly his plan was ruined when Tamaki jumped out of his seat and loudly announced:

"I need eehhh… to get some eehhh… a pencil! I'm going to be right back. Mommy, can you watch the kids for a moment?"- he was clearly lying, Tamaki couldn't act and everyone knew that. After that, he quickly rushed outside and didn't hear Kyoya asking him why he even needed a pencil.

Hikaru raised his head from the back of the seat. "Should we be worried? Boss is clearly plotting something and we're not involved."

"Calm down, Hikaru, even if he is, just let him be. It's still too early for that. Let's try to get some sleep."- Kaoru said and closed his eyes again.

"Yeah, let's wait at least until it's 9 am."- the other agreed.

Few minutes later Tamaki came back with the evil grin on his face, like he was some maniac or a killer, maybe even both. He was murmuring something to himself about "how he should be an actor, because his performance was amazing and no one even suspected a thing". But by that time no one paid any attention, because they were all asleep. Well, maybe they should have…

They were riding for a few hours when Kyoya felt something heavy on his shoulder and his cheek was being tickled by something soft, which made him wake up. The boy opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to the side. Kyoya almost let out a gasp when he saw what it was. It was Tamaki sleeping soundly, using Kyoya's shoulder instead of a pillow. The older wanted to push the blond away, but when he raised his arm to do so, he just couldn't, he just stared at Tamaki's face and wasn't able to avert his gaze. He didn't even notice how his heart started bumping fast in his chest or his cheeks turning red. His mind was blank. If he didn't notice that, Kyoya for sure didn't notice the next thing he did - gradually leaning forward to Tamaki and pressing his lips to the other boy's. But the second he did it, Kyoya's mind turned on again and he jumped away from Tamaki, as if he just got burned. Kyoya started panicking, he needed to get away from here, from all these people, from Tamaki. He was losing his mind. He stood up and nearly ran away to the bathroom locking himself up.

It took Kyoya a good five minutes to steady his breathing and fully come back to his senses. Finally, the world around him stopped spinning. And at that moment the only scary thought was left in Kyoya's head and he couldn't get rid of it. 'I think I like him…'

But actually, this wasn't the worst thing that morning. Because it was Kyoya, panicking and running away just seconds after the kiss, too busy hiding in a bathroom, not even noticing his friend slowly opening his eyes with a mysterious look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the trip passed without any hectic invents. After Kyoya crawled out of his hiding place, also known as the bathroom, everyone was still asleep. Only Tamaki woke up an hour later and to Kyoya's surprise, he was utterly quiet. He did not say a word to anyone and his gaze was wandering somewhere far away. Kyoya was grateful for that. He didn't even wonder why his friend was like this. At that time, he simply didn't care. The boy had too many things to deal with in his own head. Kyoya needed to forget, he needed to deny all of his feelings and actions - all of them.

Actually, by the time their bus stopped in the parking lot and everyone started rushing out, Kyoya thought, that he succeeded. Well, more or less, or at least he wanted to think, that he did.

The moment all of them stepped out off the bus Tamaki finally started acting as his usual self.

"Kids, stay here, mommy and I are going to get the keys from our cabin."– blond pointed his finger to twins.

All the actual families stared at them with a questioning looks, some of them even started laughing and whispering things into each other's ears.

"Boss, don't you think this is a little embarrassing?"- Kaoru complained. It sounded like he was almost whining.

"This is REALLY embarrassing…"- Hikaru agreed. "Everyone is looking at us. Maybe you should drop this family act."- the other twin pleaded. "At least in the public."

"Are you two telling me that you're embarrassed of our family?! How could you? Do you know how lucky you two are?"- Tamaki's level of drama was over the top. "I am the most handsome father in this whole place and your mommy is not that bad looking either."

"Not THAT bad?"- Kaoru suddenly had a teasing grin on his face. "I think that was a burn, Kyoya."

It looked like Tamaki just realized his indiscretion and without another word he hastily dragged Kyoya away to the reception, ignoring everyone and leaving two dumfounded twins to wait.

Their cabin was quite nice, actually. There was a small kitchen and a living room with a fireplace on the first floor and two cozy bedrooms on the second. Yes, two. And this is why Kyoya was panicking abruptly. It looked like this holiday was getting worse and worse with every second. There is no way he would share a room with Tamaki, not right now, so, as soon as Tamaki and Hikaru were gone in their bedrooms, Kyoya was pointlessly trying to convince Kaoru.

"Oh, come on, you always share a room with Hikaru and you're always together. Don't you get tired? It's only for two nights!"- Kyoya tried as best as he could, even though he knew it was meaningless.

"Look, I just had to explain why two seventeen year old boys are mine and Hikaru's parents to some old lady."- Kaoru sighed. "I don't want to deal with more problems caused by Tamaki's stupidity."

"Oh, and also if some old lady asks - you two got married four years ago."- After that the boy just excused himself and Kyoya was left alone in the living room. Now it was Kyoya's turn to stand dumbfounded.

The boy kept thinking… Maybe he can sleep downstairs on a couch? But it would only cause more problems and Kyoya would have to make even more explanations. There was no way he could actually explain why he suddenly can't sleep in the same room as Tamaki or be near him. So now, the only plan was to avoid his blond friend as much as possible. Don't talk and keep at least a few meters distance away from him - that was the plan. For now, Kyoya decided to go and unpack his things. He hoped that at least this would calm him down. Sadly, that was not the case. Kyoya should really stop having this fake hope.

After an hour or two, Tamaki and the evil twins decided to cook dinner. So now, Kyoya was afraid, that these imbeciles are going to set fire to the house or – in the best case – poison him. That last one felt strangely appealing to Kyoya though. Anything is better than spending time with these idiots, even if it means being in emergency room and getting a gastric lavage.

But Kyoya was pleasantly relieved, their dinner wasn't that bad. It was quite delicious. But they still destroyed the kitchen.

This time, for everyone's surprise Kyoya even offered to do the dishes. They may have thought it was from kindness, but actually, it was Kyoya's evil plan. He thought this would be a great opportunity to ignore everyone and by everyone, he meant Tamaki. He just needed to ignore him for two days. How tough can it be?

After doing the dishes, Kyoya went out for a walk. He hoped Tamaki will be asleep by the time he gets back. Cold night air helped to clear the mind and to calm down. It has been a long time since Kyoya went somewhere for a holiday. The moon was shining up in the night sky and tiny snowflakes were falling silently to the ground. And for those few minutes Kyoya relaxed and became less afraid of what he felt. Perhaps this holiday wasn't such an ultimately awful idea.

The boy sneaked into the house around the midnight. All lights were out and the cabin was silent. Kyoya was trying to be as still as a mouse and sneaked to the bathroom for a hot shower.

When he was outside his and Tamaki's bedroom door it was almost 1am. The boy slowly pushed down the handle and went inside. He lied down on a bed and held his breath trying to hear any signs of Tamaki waking up. Nothing. Everything was completely quiet. Like silence before the storm.

Then words cut through the mist of night.

"I was worried about you, Kyoya."- Tamaki spoke. His voice sounded distant and without the usual excitement.

Kyoya panicked. Why isn't he sleeping? Was he waiting for him to come back? The older boy's heart started beating so fast. Kyoya dreaded, that even Tamaki could hear it.

"There's no need to worry, Tamaki. I don't get lost in unfamiliar places like you do."- great, now he was mocking the other. Kyoya didn't even mean to. Sadly, that is how his defense mechanism worked.

But Tamaki sounded like he didn't care about it or maybe he was pretending really well.

"I not worried about that. You have been acting odd all day."- Tamaki made a pause as if he was debating on whether to say the next sentence or not.

"Is there anything, you want to talk about, or say something?"

Now Kyoya was repeating a mantra is his head: "he was asleep, he can't know, there's no way, just calm down and answer something, before it gets suspicious".

"When do I ever have things to talk to you about? Besides, you've been acting unusual today too. When we were left together you didn't even talk to me and acted like a normal person, and you're not normal."- great, now he was the one asking unnecessary questions. Kyoya knew something was wrong when his friend acted this way. He didn't need to ask. He didn't want to know the reasons. But it was too late now.

"I thought you needed some…space." – blond explained. "Look… I'm just going to ask you one last time. Is there really nothing you would like to tell me? Just answer honestly and I promise I'll let this go and forget all of it."- his voice sounded inexplicable.

"There's nothing, Tamaki." Kyoya cut fast and short without even thinking.

"Oh… Okay, forget it then…"– Tamaki sounded defeated. "Let's just go sleep."- and with this their room was filled with silence again.


End file.
